the_divinefandomcom-20200213-history
Rena (Irene)
Rena, previously known as Irene (played by Salphirix) is one of the Divine Gods and was reborn along with the other Divine Gods after convincing them to go into a re-birthing sleep. Biography I have made many mistakes in my life. Being a Divine God of all things good, I did not always understand that my optimism would cause such problems as it did. Even now, as I sit in my realm alone and lost, I cannot help but think of all the mistakes I have made in the recent years of my existence. I have put too much hope that the people I have saved and cherish could handle the powers I have bestowed upon them. A part of me cannot help but wonder if the Jury of Nine can contain my power for the good of the people. I sure did not. '' ''With only minutes before I hope to cleanse my sins and failures as the Primordial, I don’t know if I ever wish to remember this life once I have been reborn. Part of me. . wishes I had the courage to shatter my own Relic, so that I may never return to begin with. I couldn’t bare to remember the things I’ve done to lead up to this. I deserve it, though, if I ever do remember.' Irene led the Divine Gods to purge all evils and create a peaceful, better Ru’aun. With their overwhelming power and abilities they slayed demons, warlocks, and kept the country’s problems at bay. They even went as far as to try and rehabilitate thieves and other horrible people who were willing. She led the Divine with care and optimism, seeing the good in everyone almost to a fault. Overtime as she continued her journey, with and without the Divine Gods by her side, Irene unknowingly ended up causing more problems by existing. She granted people parts of her power thinking they could handle it, along with giving opportunities to people who shouldn’t have been given them. Her love for the people easily got taken advantage of, and her judgement blinded her from both doing what would ultimately be the best all the way to ignoring her own needs. This mostly involved Zacharias, the Bane. See, Irene loved him, almost from the start. She cherished his attempts at proving everyone that he was not the Destroyer they called them, the monster people mostly saw him as. She trusted him, believed in him, and came to realize her love for him was one of the things she wanted most. But, she couldn’t have it. Even when she knew he wanted to also be with her, Irene was afraid she would end up abandoning the people of Ru’aun. She had put so much time and love into them, she couldn’t think to leave them to indulge in her own selfish needs. If you can really call them selfish, as it was more basic, really. And so, Irene continued her journey of creating a beautiful Ru’aun, her mistakes being thrown onto the Bane as he was right by her side. For a moment, she was almost convinced that he was falling victim to his own internal demise, trying to unfoil the things she did because it had been his nature as her opposite. She was life, creation, and he was made to be the opposite of that. That was when Irene made the worst decision of her life. Blinded to her own faults, hearing the people’s cries and pleas to take the Bane away. . she did so. Irene went against her own heart to help the people. And so, she betrayed him, putting him and the Draugr in the Other Realm to be locked away forever and away from Ru’aun. Irene was heartbroken, only moments after the deed had been done she realized too late how wrong she was. She realized how horrible of a leader she was, how blinded and ignorant she was. It hurt to know her one true love was forever gone, locked behind a seal of her betrayal. With the pain and sorrow enveloping her, she convinced the remaining Divine Gods to go into a slumber, as it was time for them to let the people take care of themselves finally. They had babied them, guided them for too long and now they would have to take care of a world with no more Divine Gods. They all returned to their realms, Irene contemplating the destruction of her own Relic. She decided she didn’t deserve to get an easy way out of her mistakes, and if she was ever to remember who she was after she was reborn. . she deserved to remember how much of a problem she truly was and how badly she hurt the one she loved most. -- And so, Irene was eventually reborn as a human. A baby was orphaned in the outskirts of Phoenix Drop with nothing but an overly sized necklace around her neck with words written in the stone in a language they couldn’t understand. The guard who found her while on patrol decided to adopt her with his wife, who had been unable to produce a living child. And thus, together they both named her Rena in honor of the Primordial, believing Irene blessed them with their new treasure. Together, the three of them lived as a happy family. Rena being a true blessing with how helpful and supportive she was. From the start she was mature for her age, wanting to help with every little thing around the house and even in the village. She became well known for her loving and caring nature, and offered everyone in the village help. There was not a single person who could really dislike her, and if they did it was because she just seemed to be involving herself in every little thing. If there was crops to water, she would help. If someone needed a babysitter, she would spend her time with the children. She helped people stock their markets, and even at one point when she was appointed by the Lord of Pheonix Drop to help be an organizer of the village and it’s official documents. People couldn’t understand why she was so nice to everyone, even if someone had been rude to her she smiled at them and didn’t say a single mean thing. She simply said she was repaying their kindness of adopting her to their village. And from there, she continued to grow. Living, learning, and unaware that she was in fact the reborn Irene. Even with her necklace, the Relic, close by her side for most of her years, she still never came to remember who she was. And she probably never would. Because deep down, the Irene in her knew she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to believe she was Irene or even remotely gain access to her powers. '''Appearance Personality Personality Type - ESFJ ("The Consul") Rena has always been a protector, a defender, the lover and believer in mankind and the ultimate driver to their not only success, but failure as well. Rena, even as Irene was always too selfless, too loving and kind towards others that she disregarded her own basic needs which mostly included her love for Zacharias and her want to have a family of her own. However, in her mind, if she abandoned everyone as their Matron they would frown upon her and cast her away. Afraid to leave her people she had worked so hard in caring for, along with ruining the status she had created for herself, she stuck through the pain and kept giving the people what they wanted. While also being extremely selfless, she's an extremely naive and optimistic being. Irene, and now Rena, still believes too much in other people and sees the good in all even if someone were to greatly hurt her. She approaches everything with a peaceful, passive approach and would rather let herself get hurt then someone else. Because of always giving people what they want, and throwing herself under the bus to make people happy, Rena has a lot of stress and burdens on her shoulders. She has made some really poor decisions in thinking she is doing what is right, and often doesn't realize she's making a mistake until it's far too late. This has happened more than once. Likes - Being around people and being supportive; sunny, spring days; flowers and nature are a big favorite; juice, tea, and other sweets are something she is fond of; light rain showers; the color sky blue and lilac; the smell of sunflowers, roses, lavender, and mint; and doing what is right for the good of the people. Dislikes - Thieves and liars; ice and super cold temperatures; Draugr, Demons, and Warlocks; feeling out of control in any situation; being talked down to and people who are genuinely out to harm others; blood and death; and losing trust. She also hates people thinking poorly of her and goes to great lengths to change that. Strengths - Good at leading people and keeping groups together. Also good at communicating and understanding others emotions and feelings. She’s pretty strong, being a Divine God helps with that but a lot less now that's she's simply mortal. Weaknesses - She can be naive, often times believes too much in people and can’t see the bad. Often blames things on herself and can feel tired and defeated after caring for everyone and then not caring for her own self. She's not the best fighter and the strongest person physically. Relationships * [[Zacharias|'Zacharias']] - When she was Irene, she loved him deeply. However, being the Primordial she was strongly tied to her duties and forced herself not to get as close to him as she would have liked. Really, she wanted everything and more with him, even wanting at one point to risk her status as a Divine God and run away so they could be together. This clearly did not happen. When people thought he a monster, she made sure he knew she believed in his abilities to prove them wrong. Though, as time went on she wasn't sure if she was enough to convince him of that. After some time, and plenty of opinions regarding Zach's destructive nature she decided to lock him away with the Draugr in hopes to end all bad in the world. Of course, upon doing this she betrayed her lover and friend. The pain from losing him for good due to her own failures left her heartbroken and angry with the world, and thus was the driving force to convincing everyone to rebirth themselves so the world no longer had any Divine Gods. * Innana - The power of the Divine Gods, they might not always have seen eye-to-eye but Irene respected Innana greatly for her feats and purging of the Demons and Demon Warlock. Irene knew if there was anyone she wanted on the battlefield against the wicked, it would have to be Innana. * Sandrine '''- Creating the Jury of Nine together, the two had always gotten along. The Sentinel always seemed to be extremely loyal and protective of the Primordial, and because of this devotion to her and her cause she found her to be a great ally. * '''Lunette - A trusted friend of Irene, she looked to Lunette for guidance once in a while and had Lunette archive most of what the Divine Gods had done. Irene trusted her with information of all kinds and believed she was able to keep things secret and safe with her magical ability. * Adoptive Parents - As Rena, she has a lot of respect for her parents. Knowing they are very much not her real parents never changed her opinion of them, and really she thanked them greatly for even considering taking her in. Weapon Her weapon of choice is a silver sword with a blue hilt. Her father got it for her for her 7th birthday and has taught her to use it since. It's a very decorative weapon. Trivia N/ACategory:Divine Gods Category:Salphirix